Remember This Moment
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: So, I see you've met my wife." Turns out Derek isn't the only one with a secret. Set in the 2nd season. Mer/Mark


Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

A/N: So, this is the first Grey's Anatomy story I've done, so give me a little credit, alright? I'm just posting this first chapter to see of any of you think it's good, and if you do, I will continue it. There is, however, a story kind of like this one called "Glory Days", but mine will be different. Read on, and tell me what you think!

Meredith was having a bad morning. She had learned that her mother was having an affair with a married man, only making them that much more similar. She was hoping that she could scrub in on Jake's surgery. It was a once in a lifetime experience, and she was very certain she would never even hear about it again. She was trying to do research, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Invasive non-cell. With a history of COPD. That guy's pretty much a goner, huh?" Meredith turned around to see Mark. He was an older, tall man with blond hair and slight stubble. He wore a cocky grin that matched his leather jacket.

"Sensitivity. I don't really remember that in you." She responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town." He never stopped grinning, however, Meredith found that she was questioning herself. Why was she talking to him?

"You get used to it." She moved away from the computer, and Mark followed her.

"Makes me want to stay in bed all day." Meredith blushed some, but hid her face.

"You've only just come, and you're already talking about bed. Not very subtle."

"Subtly has never really been my strong suit. I'm sure you know what one of them is."

"It's your only one." He chuckled, while Meredith tried not to smile. She shouldn't be talking to him. She had promised herself she wouldn't have anything to do with him after what happened.

"So, do you go out with co-workers?" He asked, trying to be more subtle this time.

"I make it a rule not to." She once again wondered why she was flirting with him. They did nothing but fight, and make each other miserable. They had tried to work things out, but that charade only lasted a few months.

"Then I am so glad I don't work here."

"Are you hitting on me? In a hospital?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Before she could respond, Derek's fist hit Mark, and he was on the floor. Derek shook his fist from the contact, and groaned in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Meredith knelt down, and touched Mark's wound.

"That was Mark." Then, realization hit Meredith over the head with a ton of bricks. Her eyes went wide, and face went snow white. Derek noticed, and became confused.

"Oh." She covered her face with her hands, and shook her head. Derek stared at her, and put his hand on her arm. She moved so it came off, and bent down.

"Why do you look so guilty?" Derek inquired as Meredith helped Mark off the floor, and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"So, I see you've met my wife." You could almost see the smoke coming out of Derek's ears. Meredith looked at Derek with a sad expression, and walked with Mark into a trauma room.

…....

"Derek and I always had the same taste in women." He looked over at her, and smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"You're his lusty intern, right? I heard about you all the way in New York. Didn't think it was _you, _but I guess we're both just full of surprises."

"Well, I heard about you all the way in Seattle, so I guess we have actually have something in common. There are lots of men with the name Mark, so I really didn't think it'd be you." When they were together, there was nothing for them to really talk about. It was mostly about the latest gossip, and medical jargon.

"We're the dirty mistresses."

"Yeah, I suppose we are." She continued cleaning his wound, while he just kept talking. She had always known that he liked the sound of his own voice, but she never pegged him for someone that would never shut up.

"My four-hundred dollar an hour shrink says that behind this rugged and confident exterior, I'm self destructive and self loathing to an almost pathological degree."

"That's something else we have in common. Who knew?" Mark chuckled.

"You know it's funny, Derek," He turned to face Meredith, but she grasped his face to make him stare straight ahead, so she could keep cleaning the wound. "Derek walks in on me naked with his wife, actually in the throes. And he just turns around and walks away, but he sees me so much as talking to you and I'm on the ground bleeding. Interesting, don't you think?"

Meredith didn't say anything in response. She placed a towel on his shoulder and moves to start suturing his face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You need stitches." She held the needle up, as if to remind him.

"I know." He held up a mirror. "Hold the mirror." She gave him the surgical tools, and took the mirror. He started to suture his face, and Meredith sighed.

"I could have done that just fine."

"Yeah, but I need better than fine. My face needs to stay pretty."

"Just as confident and cocky as ever."

"You never had a problem with the cocky part." He said, turning her insult into an inappropriate statement. Meredith just ignored him, like she usually did.

"So, what brings you to Seattle? Love the rain? Just had to see the space needle?"

"Yes, I flew across the country because I _love _the rain. The space needle was an added bonus, I've heard it's pretty cool."

"It's the raddest thing since Flashdance." Meredith quipped.

"Still making your insane eighties references, I see." He finished the stitches, placed the tools back on the table, and admired his work.

"And I will keep making them." She smirked and stood up. He caught her arm when she turned to leave, and she looked back at him.

"Have dinner with me?" He asked in a low, but innocent voice. He was giving her the look, the same look she couldn't resist years back.

"I'll think about it." She exited the room, leaving Mark in the trauma room. When she got out, the other interns cornered her.

"What was _that _about?" Alex asked.

"How do you know him?" Izzie eagerly questioned, loving the way Mark looked.

"Why did Shepherd hit him?" George always wondered if Derek had more secrets than what he was letting on.

"Can we just...talk about this later?" She asked, moving around them, and down the hall. She was walking, when she was suddenly pulled into a closet.

"Wife?" Derek asked, giving her big eyes and a hurt voice.

"It was years ago. I don't know why he decided to bring it up. And he should have said ex."

"But, wife?" Meredith sighed, unable to think of a good answer. He shouldn't be so mad, with having a wife and all, but he was. It wasn't just that it was Mark, but she was _married. _

"Just, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She demanded, and was about to storm out of the closet when Derek's voice made her stop.

"Did you know?" He sounded so innocent, so worried that she might have known that his Mark was also her Mark.

"No, I didn't know." This time, he let her leave. All she really wanted to do now was be involved in a surgery. It would be the only way she could feel better, but she had to find one first. "If only they'd let me in on the Lionitis surgery."

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please, tell me!


End file.
